someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Be This Way
Now i'm just a normal 12 year old kid. Not very popular, don't have any freinds, bullied. They used to call me names like : four-eyes, ugly, stupid, you know the drill. I never really liked school or learning or stuff like that, but I always knew I was good at video games. I am an intense gamer and really good at retro games like Metroid, Zelda, Battletoads(Which SUCKS by the way). I have alot of systems but I don't want to bore you with the list of all of them. I have alot of games, but when i'm done playing, I sell them for 5-6$ each. So anyway I went to my friends house. He has a NES like me so we normally lend games to each other. I brought over a copy of The Legend Of Zelda, (I never really had problems with the game except for a few glitches but that's it) and he was looking for a game to lend me in return. I spotted a copy of Metroid. I said "Hey, can I borrow that one?' I pointed to the copy of Metroid. He replied: " Huh, I really don't remember getting that one...Oh that's right! It was a gift from my Grandma." But he gave it to me anyway. I played it like I would a normal game. After I beat it he gave me back my Legend of Zelda. " Thanks for the game" I said. When I got to my house I set my copy down. I booted up Super Mario Bros 3© and played for awile before it was time for dinner. After that I took a shower and went to bed. The next morning I saw my Legend of Zelda copy was gone. "Hey, Dad, did you move my game from the table?". "Yes, it's on the computer desk." I grabbed it and put it in my room. I spotted a copy of Sonic R for the Sega Genises. I decided to play it. The game played normal, except for when I was chasing Dr. Robotnik at the end of Act 1 and I acually caught him before he reached his pod robot. I didn't know what to do. No one ever has caught that fast son of a bitch before he got to his robot. But when I did, the screen turned black.I was thinking: OH MY GOD! EASTER EGG! But the words: It was Not Ment to be This Way, popped up instead on the screen and froze there. I restarted the console. I took out the game and smashed it. Now I have read enough creepypastas online to know not to keep playing. I don't need no creepy ghost shit haunting me and killing me. So I went to bed and turned the T.V. and lights off. I had a dream about Robotnik. I felt bad for "killing" him(at least thats what I thought I did) He was staring at me, wispering. "It was not ment to be this way" he kept saying over and over. I woke up. I saw... him... staring through a crack in my closet. I screamed and hid under my blankets. He yanked off my blankets and yelled at me: "IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS WAY!" I woke up and in the morning, it was like a dream all white, like glass, I reached out to touch the whiteness but there was like a... barrirer. Suddenly I was writhing in pain,when I looked over at ,Dr. Robotnik, smiling at me, with a controller in his hands. Category:HAHA OH WOW! Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Crossover Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed Category:DO NOT DELETE